


In which Shawn's annoying but good things come of it

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet was surprised to open her front door to find Burton Guster standing on her porch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Shawn's annoying but good things come of it

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. For enfeebledchi's prompt _"Gus/Juliet. Shawn is stupid and they complain about him. ALCOHOL MAY BE A FACTOR. Smoochies ensue."_

Juliet was surprised to open her front door to find Burton Guster standing on her porch. He looked flustered as he shoved a paper sack at her.

"Shawn claims he borrowed this from you," he said, sounding very much like he didn't believe his best friend.

Juliet opened the sack cautiously, not sure she wanted to see what Shawn had claimed was hers. Inside was a vintage [Thingmaker](http://childrenofthenineties.blogspot.com/2009/03/creepy-crawlers.html). She looked from the sack to Gus, raising a confused eyebrow.

"I didn't include the mold he custom made for it..." Gus said by way of explanation. Juliet decided it'd probably be best not to ask.

"Well, it's not mine. But I'm guessing you probably don't want it back either..." Gus shook his head emphatically in the negative. Juliet gave him an assessing look before she stepped aside. "Would you like to come in?" she asked him. "I DVRed last night's American Duos auditions..."

"I would love to come in, Juliet. _Someone_ cleared our DVR to make room for repeats of Saved by the Bell."

Gus accepted the beer Juliet offered him as they settled in on the sofa. Before Juliet could pick up the remote, Gus started talking.

"Do you know how often I have to clean up after him?" he asked. Juliet sat back against the cushions with her own beer, figuring she should just let Gus rant it out. Working with Lassiter had given her a near-infinite amount of patience.

"And it's not like he's just leaving papers lying around or that he forgets to empty his trashcan...the other day I found a hamster in one of those ball things stuck under his desk. A HAMSTER! When I asked Shawn about it he said the hamster had been missing for days. FOR DAYS! Who just _misplaces_ a hamster in a glow-in-the-dark ball!?"

Juliet fought really hard not to laugh at Gus's indignation. There was just something so adorable about the way his voice changed when he got all worked up. She covered her smile with a long drink of her beer.

"I mean, he's my best friend. And things are never boring when he's around. He's just so...so..."

"Shawn?" Juliet finished for him, stretching forward to set her beer on the coffee table.

Gus gave her a sheepish look as he whispered, "Yeah." Juliet couldn't help it, she had to lean in and kiss that quirk of his lips. His eyes were wide when she pulled back. "Did you mean to do that?" he asked, sounding slightly awed. Juliet smiled.

"Definitely," she confirmed.

"I hear that," Gus murmured before he pulled her close for another kiss.

/end


End file.
